Imitation Black
by xPsychex
Summary: After their newest video shoot Kaito asks Len to go with him for ice cream. What will happen when both of their feelings are revealed? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**By: XxXMiharuXxX**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids in any way, shape or form.**

**A/N: This is my first Vocaloids fanfic so im not sure how good it will actually turn out… But it is LenxKaito which is a pairing I have fallen absolutely in love with. It also has slight AkaitoxGakupo as well. It was inspired by the Vocaloids song/video Imitation Black. Hope everyone enjoys!**

Len stared at himself in the bathroom mirror and let out a heavy sigh. He had just gotten himself dressed for the newest Vocaloids music video that was suppose to be filmed later that day. But this one was different in one huge way, Len would be wearing a dress. He looked down, the very goth looking dress reached to only the middle of his thighs which made him even more uncomfortable. Not to mention the entire back of the dress frilled out and reached nearly his ankles. _Why in the world should I have to wear a dress? I am a boy darn it!_

After putting the big black ribbon in his hair Len painted his nails his favorite shade of yellow. _At least I still get to wear my yellow nail polish…_ He thought forcing himself to think something positive. He then added the final touch, black lipstick, and walked out of the bathroom. Len's twin sister Rin was laying on her bed eating pocky but her attention immediately shifted when Len closed the bathroom door.

"Len…is that really you…?" She asked as she examined her twin.

Len sighed "You know its me…"

"B-but…a dress?" Rin couldn't manage much because of the fact that she was partially in shock at the moment.

"Yeah, they said I had to wear it for the new music video I am in with Kaito and Gakupo later today."

"I actually think it is kinda cute on you really" Rin said with a smile.

"Cute?" Len exclaimed blushing a little "Are you insane Rin?"

She tilted her head to the side a little as she looked over her twin again. "I don't see anything wrong with it really."

"But im a boy for gods sake! It is in no way natural for me to be in a dress!"

Rin shrugged and went back to sit on her bed. Sticking a half piece of pocky in her mouth she opened up a random manga and began to skim through the pages. Len rolled his eyes a little at his sister and walked towards the bedroom door.

"Hey Len" Rin said suddenly as she looked up from her manga.

Len looked back at his sister as he paused in the doorway. "What is it sis?"

"When you are done with the music video can I have that dress?"

"I was thinking of just throwing it in the trash but sure."

"Yay!" Rin exclaimed and got up to give her twin a hug.

Len smiled and took a minute to hug Rin back and kiss her softly on the forehead. After putting on his shoes Len left for what would certainly be the most interesting video shoot of his career.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone this is chapter two! I am pretty sure that all together there will be three chapters. Well I hope everyone enjoys! ^.^**

Len stepped into the room that the video would be shot in and looked around. Everything was being set up and Len noticed that Gakupo was standing over to the side, making out with his boyfriend Akaito. Len let out an annoyed sigh and turned to walk in the other direction. Not watching completely where he was going Len snagged the back of his dress and nearly fell flat on his face, but was luckily caught by a pair of strong arms. Len looked up to see none other than Kaito.

"You ok Len?"

Len scrambled to get away, attempting to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Y-yeah, im fine."

"You should probably watch where you are going in something like that" Kaito replied, looking Len over.

"Yeah well its hard to focus on anything with Gakupo and Akaito over there practically making out in front of everyone!"

"That's true" Kaito shrugged, glancing over slightly at his brother "But I guess its normal for them."

"Well its not! They need to just get a room!"

"Trust me they have a room…" Kaito shivered slightly "Its right next to mine and I can hear everything that goes on when they are in it.."

"Wow, that must be disturbing for you."

"Well its more annoying than disturbing really."

"Everyone get ready! The video starts in five minutes!" the director called out.

"Well we better get into our places. Good luck Kaito."

"Good luck to you too Len."

After everyone got into place the music started and the video filming began. Everything seemed to go rather well until Len had to get really close to Gakupo. Len simply acted as he was suppose to but noticed that he was receiving evil glares from Akaito. Len tried to ignore and it went along quite well until the most nerve wracking thing he had to face in the entire shoot; being very close to Kaito. The reason for this was because as embarrassed as he was to admit it, Len had the biggest crush on the older male.

Len let out a heavy sigh and got into his position with Kaito holding him very, very closely. Kaito simply smiled, clearly oblivious to how Len felt about him. As he moved his face very close Len could feel his heart rate accelerate. He tried to maintain his composure but Kaito could now clearly tell something was wrong.

"Are you ok Len? You look kinda flushed." Kaito whispered with a worried look.

"Yeah im fine" Len lied "Im just uh…kinda hot in this dress. That's all" Len whispered back.

"Ok, just making sure."

After the very awkward scene the rest of the video shoot went about average. They ended wrapping everything up later that evening and everyone cheered. Gakupo of course running over to Akaito and continuing with their very unwanted public display of affection.

"Thank goodness that's over, I need some ice cream." Kaito sighed and wiped a hand across his forehead.

"Is that seriously all you ever think about?" Len asked laughing slightly.

"Yep, pretty much. It is just so good!"

Len rolled his eyes and went to get a drink of water from the fountain. When he was just about to walk back to say goodbye to Kaito he noticed that Akiato was already speaking with him. After a couple minutes Akaito left with Gakupo, Len looked at his cell phone noticing that it was getting kinda late. He gathered his things and was about to leave but was stopped by Kaito's voice.

"Hey Len, Akaito is staying the night at Gakupo's place. You wanna come and have some ice cream with me?"

"Sure, that sounds cool. Just let me call and let Rin know first."

"All right, I will be waiting in the car when you are ready."

Kaito walked out to his car while Len called Rin. Of course Rin had made a joke out of something more happening than just having ice cream together. She always enjoyed teasing her twin which Len just shrugged off. _Tch, like Kaito is really gay… _Len thought to himself with a giggle. But what Len didn't know was that Rin's little joke wasn't going to be too far from the truth this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well everyone this is the final chapter and it will include a lemon. So just fair warning if you do not like Yaoi please do NOT read! But if you do then enjoy! Sorry everyone that it took me so long to update this fic, I had a major case of writers block .**

Pulling into his driveway Kaito shut off his car as both Len and himself got out of the car. They walked up the walkway silently with Len feeling slightly awkward being alone with Kaito. Kaito on the other hand seemed like his normal happy self just excited to be getting some ice cream after a long day. He unlocked the front door and allowed Len inside before closing the door behind them. Len laid down his bag and looked around.

"You have a pretty nice place Kaito."

"Thanks, I know it's kinda small but its just me and Akaito living here so yeah. What kind of ice cream do you want?" Kaito asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"A banana split will be ok."

Kaito chuckled slightly "You really like bananas don't you Len?"

"Yep, they are definatley my favorite food" Len answered; Although he couldn't help but think at the double meaning at what Kaito had just said.

Kaito laughed a little and went to the kitchen to get their ice cream. Len took a seat on one end of the couch and sat there silently. He looked down at the annoying dress and began to think to himself. _Why the hell didn't I bring an extra change of clothes? I suppose I could ask Kaito for some clothes but his may be kinda big on me… _He was disrupted from his thoughts by Kaito walking back into the living room.

"Here is your banana split, I put extra whipped cream on top" Kaito winked as he handed Len his ice cream and took a seat on the couch.

Len blushed slightly and took the banana split without saying anything. Distracted by his nerves the blonde began eating quickly without noticing that he was making quite a mess. Kaito sat his ice cream down onto the table and moved closer to the younger male.

"You are making quite a mess Len" Kaito said with a grin.

Len blushed bright red, he sat down the remainder of his banana split as he nervously tried to back away from Kaito. "I-Im sorry, I will clean it up."

"No its fine, allow me" Kaito placed a hand on one of Len's cheeks and moved to lick the ice cream from it.

Len jumped up from the couch with wide eyes, nearly stumbling backwards in the process. "W-What are you doing?"

"I was just getting the ice cream off of your face. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…"

"It didn't really make me uncomfortable its just…well…" Len looked away embarrassed.

"What is it? You can tell me."

"Its just that I really like you…But I didn't want to say anything because I know you have Miku…" Len took a seat back onto the couch, looking over at Kaito.

Kaito smiled and moved to kiss Len softly on the lips. When he pulled away he looked the younger male directly in the eyes. "There isn't anything going on between me and Miku, she is more like a sister to me. To be honest I am in love with you Len."

"You…you are…?" Len asked, clearly in shock.

"Yes, but I didn't know you felt the same that's why I never said anything." Kaito placed a hand over Len's and looked him directly in the eyes "May I kiss you again Len?"

Len blushed more at Kaito's question but nodded. Kaito leaned in slowly and began to move his lips gently against the blondes. Len's lips remained still for a few moments then he began moving them slightly. As the kiss grew more heated Len could feel himself getting out of breath and pulled away. Watching Len panting for breath Kaito found himself wanting more. He began to kiss down the blondes neck and his hand moved up Len's leg, pushing his dress up slightly. Len gasped and his eyes widened as he felt himself getting harder.

"K-Kaito…I…"

Kaito stopped his movements and looked up "What is it Len?"

"I- I feel like I need to go use the bathroom…"

"I can make that feeling go away if you want" Kaito said, smiling slightly.

Len nodded quickly in agreement. Kaito wasted no time to push the dress up and off of Len. After tossing the dress to the side Kaito picked up his half finished bowl of ice cream and poured a little of it onto Lens bare chest. Len gasped at the cold and looked up puzzled. Smirking slightly Kaito bent down to lick at the ice cream, teasing at the younger males chest. The blonde blushed bright red and couldn't help but arch his back slightly. Laughing slightly Kaito continued with his motions.

"K- Kaito….mmm"

Moving his mouth lower Kaito quickly removed Len's underwear and took the younger males member into his mouth. Len moaned softly as Kaito's mouth moved slowly at first but he soon quickened his pace. Len came into Kaito's mouth a couple minutes later, unable to hold himself anymore. Kaito pulled away and kissed the panting blonde on the cheek softly with a smile.

"Im sorry for…you know…" Len blushed and looked away embarrassed.

Kaito chuckled slightly "No reason to be sorry. But um…" Kaito blushed a little himself as he tried to think of a good way to ask what he wanted so bad to ask.

Len blinked and looked up at Kaito with a little bit of a puzzled look "What is it Kaito?"

"I was wondering if you um…wanted to go further…" Kaito asked very nervously.

"Y-you mean sex?" Len blushed bright red.

"Y-yeah…Im sorry, I shouldn't have asked such a thing."

"No its all right, I don't mind. I've just never done it before…"

"I will be as gentle as possible, you don't have to worry" Kaito smiled softly and bent down to kiss Len.

Kaito pulled away from their kiss and grabbed a small bottle from the table. He released a little of the contents onto three fingers and placed a hand at Len's backside.

"Now this may hurt a little at first" Kaito warned as he slowly pushed one finger in. Len gasped out in pain but tried his best to stay relaxed. After adding a second and then a third finger the pain began to subside and Len began to feel pleasure. Len let out a loud moan as Kaito's fingers brushed against his prostate.

Feeling that Len was stretched enough Kaito removed his fingers. He removed his own clothes quickly and got himself and Len into position. He placed his member at Len's entrance and pushed in slowly. Gasping loudly, Len felt tears run down his cheeks. Kaito stopped his movement for a few seconds to give Len time to adjust. He wiped the tears from the blondes cheeks and started to move slowly. He kept the slow pace going for a minute or so before quickening just slightly. Len was slowly adjusting to the feeling of Kaito inside of him as he started moving a little himself. Their pace soon quickened considerably, both males now feeling nothing but pleasure. Len moaned out loudly as Kaito hit his prostate. Kaito took Len's member into one hand and pumped it quickly. Len came onto both of their stomachs as Kaito came only a few seconds later, filling the younger male.

Kaito pulled out and lay next to Len, both of them panting heavily. Len snuggled closer to the blue haired male and smiled. Kaito ran a hand through Len's hair and kissed him on the forehead.

"We should probably get to bed now, its getting kinda late."

"Yeah you're probably right" Len sat up and tried to stand but felt a wincing pain in his backside.

Kaito laughed slightly and stood, grabbing Len up into his arms. "Its all right, I will carry you for tonight."

Len didn't bother to protest, he just smiled as Kaito carried him to the bedroom and lay him onto one side of the bed. Kaito lay down next to him and Len snuggled close.

"I love you Kaito."

"I love you too Len."

After pulling the blanket over them they fell asleep in each others arms.

END


End file.
